A Steamy Shower
by Princess Hirako
Summary: OC x Edward Elric


"Edward, please~" She begged as her mouth met his, her fingers tangling in his hair. She could feel the cold touch of his automail on the small of her back, pulling her roughly against his chest. She could hear his guttural growl as the water poured over them both.

Her eyes shot open and she could see the shower's white walls. Her hands cupped her crimson face as she tried to steady her breathing. She shut off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself before sliding open the shower curtain, and stepping out. She was completely ashamed of herself. She heaved an aggravated sigh and tried to shake her previous daydream out of her mind. Before she could exit the bathroom, she realized someone else was in there as well. She peaked around the corner in time to see Edward step out of his own shower as well. Her face flushed as he looked up at her, not bothering to cover himself.

A smirk crossed his face once again, much like the one in the hallway before. Only this time, he walked over with lazy and intent eyes. Like he'd done it a thousand times, he pushed her against the cold white wall, and ripped the towel from her damp body. He looked her directly in the eyes with the same filthy smile. He enjoyed that she was shorter than he was, it made him feel...powerful. He could see the confusion in her eyes, and it only made him want her more.

Ari's heart was racing. She'd wanted this, but never thought it'd be real. She gasped softly when Edward gripped her hips, and pulled them roughly against his. He leaned in and nipped her throat, sending chills down her spine. Her eyes fluttered shut as his fingers trailed down her shoulders, along her chest, across her stomach, and onto her inner thigh.

He loved this. Her reactions were to die for. To think, Roy had had this all to himself... The thought infuriated him. His fingers found her most sensitive place, and he smiled when she winced and let her head fall back against the wall. His already wet fingers found their way inside, and the soft murmuring she emitted made his dominance break through. He pulled them out and took her other hip in hand, ripping her away from the wall to force her to the floor.

Arisu gasped as her back met the icy tiles, and the toned blonde straddled her chest. He grinned down at her as his fingers tangled in her hair. She stared up at him, her insides heating rapidly as she came face to face with Fullmetal's nether. He dropped his free hand beside her head as he readied himself at her lips, and instinctively she ran her tongue over the tip, making him bite his lip with a groan. With a new found confidence, she smirked and wrapped her lips around him.

The blonde moaned, digging his fingers into the tile. As she took him in deeper, his eyes fell shut and his breathing started pick up a steady rhythm. Her tongue swirled around his tip, then slid down the shaft and down the full lenth before sliding back up tantalizingly slow. His grip tightened on her hair and he growled as he forced himself in deeper, groaning at the sensation. She hummed slightly, making his head spin and his breaths come out short and sporadic. His automail fingers began to crack into the tiles they were attempting to grip. He could feel himself growing closer to his peak, and knew he couldn't let this end here. He pulled out and leaned on one knee to pull Arisu toward him, his mouth crashing into hers. He pushed her back down and forced her knees apart with his own. He released her hair and ground his hips into hers, her sensitivity making her arch her back and groan into the gesture. He found her entrance quickly, and bucked his hips, forcing himself in to the hilt.

She clutched his arms and moaned loudly, not expecting the ruthless treatment. Her panting grew heavier as he thrust into her, forming a steady pace. She bit her lip, trying to quiet herself, but to no avail. The older Elric's hand had found a tender spot on her waist, and had began running it's nails across it roughly before sliding to her thigh. He pulled it up a little farther, allowing himself deeper access, hitting a spot that made the young girl beneath him call out his name over and over again. She could hardly speak, and could barely breathe, lost in the feeling of his breath on her neck and the sound of his sporadic gasps and moans in her ear. She could feel a hot coiling in her stomach, and knew she was nearing her peak. She moaned and matched the intensity of Edward's thrusts, feeling so close~

He was close, too. He could feel it... His fingers dug into her thigh and broke the skin, letting blood trickle down her flesh. He thrusted hard and growled Arisu's name as he came, his automail shattering the tile beneath it.

Ari called out to her master, and nearly screamed as her coil broke and her nails dug into Edward's arm.

He panted heavily over her, his eyes finally fluttering open. He blinked a time or two as he looked down at Arisu. She was blushing like mad, and trying to catch her breath. He stared at her for a moment, almost jealous that this would soon be Alphonse's.


End file.
